


"Here Kitty Kitty"

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Animals, Aunt Penny - Freeform, Exasperated Simon, Ice Cream, Lions, M/M, Penguins, Troublesome Cherry, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Simon takes his children to the zoo and Cherry goes on a wild adventure.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 11
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	"Here Kitty Kitty"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Carry On Countdown. This is also apart of my Snow-Pitches collection. Cherry is a firecracker.

We step out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk.

“Ooo, ooo, ooo,” squeals Cherry as she tugs on my hand, “Can we get some ice cream? They have ice cream. They have cherry ice cream.”

“Cher, calm down, maybe we can get some ice cream after lunch if you are good,” I say as I pull her away from the ice cream stand on the curb. I don’t know why they are selling ice cream. It’s very cold today. Maybe we can find some hot chocolate or maybe some fresh cherry scones. Cherry does love her cherry scones. She is definitely my daughter.

“Hey, there’s Aunt Penny,” calls Ira as he points at the gate to the zoo.

I look up and see Penny walking towards us. Her recently dyed purple hair tied up in a messy bun.

Cherry spots her and yanks out of my grasp. She runs down the sidewalk and jumps into Penny’s arms.

“Simon,” shouts Penny, “I got your tickets.”

“Oh, great, Pen. I thought that we were going to have to wait in line and miss our appointment for the penguins. Ira is dying to meet the penguin,” I catch up to her and she hands me three day passes.

“Thanks, it’s great that you could make it."

“Yeah, I had a lot of papers to grade, but luckily I finished with that. Now I have the whole weekend to relax.”

“Come on,” demands Ira, as he pulls on my hand, leading me towards the zoo gates.

“Fine, yeah, we're coming.”

Penny and I follow Ira into the zoo. 

Ira and I have an appointment to meet the penguins. Cherry is too young and so Penny will walk around with her.

Ira and I rush to the penguin enclosure.

“Dad! Dad!” he shrieks.

Ira loves penguins. He has a major obsession with them. Baz wonders about it sometime. I mean Baz and I are both rather obsessive sometimes.

Later, after we are finished with our penguin meet. I have to admit it was rather cool, we look at the map. Ira wasn’t to look at the zebras and we need to find Penny. Cherry can be quite a handful, but she really likes Penny, and is exceptionally well behaved around her. It’s surprising. Ever since Nat went off to Watford this fall, my life has gotten a lot harder. I never realized how much she did for us. I can’t wait for her to come break.

Ira is just fine. He has his moments, but he isn’t too much trouble. Cherry on the other hand, seems to have become a little tornado of power and mischievousness. Also, just recently Carry has become fascinated with trying to learn magic, so that she will be well beyond her class when the time comes for her to go to Watford. Of course, at first Ba was all over this idea. Then he realized what it would do to our lives, but the ball was already rolling.

Cherry can already cast,  **as you were** , and  **see what I mean** . And she doesn’t even have a magical instrument. 

Actually, all our children have power. Even though I don’t have magic anymore, I think I may have passed on some of the power that I had to my kids.

Suddenly I hear my name and turn to see Penny running at me. “Simon! I lost Cherry. She’s gone.”

“What!?”

“I dropped her hand to check my texts and when I looked up she was gone.”

“Gahh, we have to find her! Who knows what she will do  _ unsupervised _ ?”

“Yeah, we were over looking at the gorillas.”

“Fine, I’ll look this way and you go that way. Ira will you come with me, or do you want to go on your own?”

“I’ll go on my own.”

“Great.” 

Penny takes off down the path that I had pointed to and I take off down the other one. Ira heads back towards the gates, in case she went to get herself some ice cream.

As I run, I call her name. A mother with two young children stops to ask if I need help.

“No, thank you. My daughter can take care of herself.”

Eventually I hear a loud commotion and come around the corner to find a large gathering of people all saying things like, “What’s that?”, “Is there a girl in there?”, “Quick! Call security! It’s going to eat her.”

I push my forward and see that everyone's looking in the lion enclosure. Gahh, what did you do this time Cherry!? I look through the glass. There are three lionesses lounging around and one male standing on top of some rocks. 

Then I see her. Cherry is walking towards the massive rocks and the male lion on top of them. I run my hands across my face and through my hair. I think that I am the only person here who isn’t freaking out. I see Cherry’s mouth moving and I groan. What spell is she trying to cast this time?

Suddenly, a young woman shrieks and collapses to the ground. At that moment all four lions stand up and rush at Cherry. One man cries out that the lions are attacking. I hear some high pitched laughing and see Cherry surface out of the crowd of lions. She has climbed on top of the males back and is steering him in the direction of the door. 

No! She can’t let the lions out. This is too much. I run around the enclosure to the room with the door. I try the door. It’s locked! Just at that moment Penny runs up to me.

“Great! We have to get Cherry out of there! Now!”

Penny points her hand at the door and whispers an unlocking spell. The door unlatches with a click and I rush inside.

Cherry is scratching the male lion behind the ear and talking to him, “Aren’t you a good boy. Oh, look, my dads here. I guess I have to go. I’ll be back soon.” she reaches down and picks up an empty cup off the floor and pats the lion on the head.

Then she walks over to me. “Come on Dad. I guess that we have to go.”

Quickly Penny casts a spell to make us invisible and we leave the room. As soon as we are outside of the gates I turn on Cherry and give her a piece of my mind.

“What in the world was that for!? Gahh! Cherry!”

Penny yells at her too and Cherry seems more ashamed at Penny’s disappointment over my punishment.

“Wait until your father hears about this,” says Penny with a disappointed frown. Oh, Baz is going to freak when he hears about this. When she hears this Cherry pales and shrinks down. Finally realizing her mistake.

“I learned a new spell at least,” she says looking up at me through her bronze curls, “ **Here kitty kitty** .”

“Humf,” I growl

Eventually Ira comes out and we get in a taxi heading aback to our house.

Just before we go inside Cherry says, “Did you know that that lion liked cherry ice cream.”

“What!?” 


End file.
